Dark Secrets
by Bookworm414
Summary: Harry Potter didnt know about the wizarding world until now what will happen when his past comes back to haunt him and his familys secrets crash down on him...? and i dont own anything :  sadly :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry woke abruptly to find himself sweating and shaking all over he just woke up from another nightmare except this time he had seen a little infant being kidnapped and tortured by a scary hooded figure. The strange thing was the little girl had looked strikingly like him when he was merely a toddler. Harry got up and hit his head on the godforsaken ceiling of the broom cupboard which he had been calling home for 11 years now.

Harry rubbed his head in a soothing motion. His uncle and aunt were blind not to see that Harry was growing up and needed more space to him self. Harry pulled on a light sweater and slipped on a loose pair of sneakers, he slipped out of the broom cupboard and through the door quietly. It was only 3:00 in the afternoon but Harry had a weird feeling in his stomach. He had been having those since last week when those weird dreams had started. He looked across the street to the small park where he had been bullied by his cousin Dudley many times now. To his dismay he saw Dudley there right now with his back towards Harry his fist was raised in the air just then Harry noticed a small petite girl about his age hovering behind Dudley, Harry ran to the girls rescue he had a feeling he should. Harry stepped in between Dudley's fist and the girls face. He aimed for Dudley's face and hit right on target, he perked up and started running before Dudley's hammy legs caught up to him leaving the girl behind in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Sorry but I have been a bit busy but don't worry there's always time for fan fiction….please review this would sure help boost my confidence about this story thanks ;)

The next day Harry woke up to find that he hadn't had any bad dreams that night. But then he remembered what had happened last night. Dudley had of course ran way to Harry's aunt and uncle whining that Harry had punched him out of the blue, and as always Harry had not gotten a chance to state his point of view. Harry's uncle had locked him in his broom cupboard while shouting some…strong opinionated words at him. He didn't get up knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to get out of the cupboard. Harry sat there for what seemed like hours thinking about why this had to happen to him why his parents had to die in that stupid car crash.

Suddenly the door of the cupboard opened and there was standing Harry's uncle he was all red in the face "come on boy get out" Harry slipped his glasses on his face. "Hurry up" Harry stood up in one rapid movement and hit his head against the ceiling of the cupboard. He could see his uncle chuckling. He got out of the cupboard to find petunia his aunt making Dudley's plate and Harry's plate it was obvious whose plate was whose. Harry's was the one with one sausage and Dudley's was the one piled high with egg sausage salami and everything else you could possibly imagine. The door bell rang. "Go get the door boy " Harry stood up and followed Vernon Dursley's orders.

At the door was the next door neighbor Sirius Black. "hello Young Harry how are you this morning?" "I'm fine " can I speak to your guardians? "Um sure come in" WHO BOY?" Vernon shouted from inside. Sirius entered the dining area at that moment. "its me " Vernon looked up at Sirius "who are you?" "I am your neighbor I just came over to ask you if Harry could come over to my house for some tea at 3:00?" Harry looked at Sirius what was this about? "yea whatever take him whenever u want its not like we want him here anyway." "I'll go over at three then ' Harry said curiously. "ok, and Harry call me Sirius."

That afternoon Harry took no notice of Dudley glaring at him instead he focused on why Sirius would possibly need to talk to Harry. At 2:58 Harry finaly shouted at his uncle that he was leaving and his uncle of course gave no sign of acknowledgement. When Harry finally got to Sirius house Sirius invited him to the couch and the same girl who was being bullied the other day by Dudley was standing there apparently she was Sirius's neice. Sirius told the girl to go to her room while he and Harry talked. Sirius faced Harry he had a grave look on his face and a piece of folded paper in his hands "Harry Potter…. You're a …wizard.."


End file.
